


【太和】Golden (Reverse)

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Stars [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 其實只是想寫寫大和國中時期的髮型
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013370
Kudos: 10





	【太和】Golden (Reverse)

問：

該如何整理過長的劉海？

*

「嘖。」

正在念書的八神太一抬起頭。

坐在自己桌對面的石田大和煩躁地撥開額前金髮，指尖將髮絲往眉角推開拉至耳後，下一秒又鬆脫掉回了眼前，碰觸到睫毛，刺進眼角。

雖然煩躁，但注意力仍然集中在面前的習題上，大和的左手又習慣性地抬起撥了一次，右手忙著寫著算式的筆尖沒有停下，視線再度被影響的時候左手乾脆就直接從額頭正中心往上撩起整片劉海，停留在那裡，變成一手撐著額頭一手寫習題的樣子，整個身體歪斜一邊。

眉頭緊皺著。

就這樣看了他一會兒，發現幾秒後大和仍然維持著一樣的動作，太一沒說什麼，低下頭，繼續閱讀先前未完成的段落。

幾分鐘後：「嘖。」

再次抬頭看向對方，這次的罪魁禍首依然是額前的金髮，趁著大和肩膀痠變換姿勢的時後又落了下來，一直用手撐著也不是辦法，大和終於放下筆，直起身子開始到處張望。

「找什麼？」太一聽見自己開口。

「……夾子之類的。」

「洗衣夾？」

對面的人無語地看著他：「這是笑話嗎？」

太一聳肩：「浴室的洗手台上應該有小光的髮夾，我想她不會介意的。」

二話不說起身，太一看著大和衝進浴室的背影若有所思，很快地聽到對方在裡面喊了聲：「找到了，謝啦。」過了幾秒，重新回到自己眼前。

被聚集成一搓的劉海在臉側的鬢角上方集中，白色的髮夾穩穩地制服住桀驁不馴的金色髮絲，髮尾順著角度可愛地翹起，太一目不轉睛的盯著。

這麼明顯，被看的人不可能感受不到，有些生氣地板著臉：「不要笑！考完試就會去剪掉了。」

太一眨了眨眼：「恩……」歪過頭，盡可能無辜的表情：「不要剪也可以？」

「啊？」重新提筆的人又再度放下：「什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，你留長挺好看的，像國中的時候那樣。」

面前的人愣了愣，下一秒轉過臉：「那種髮型現在已經不流行了好嗎。」臉頰微紅。

「好看就好看，和流行有什麼關係。」太一雙手枕在桌面，身體往前傾：「你們做藝術的不都是堅持自我不跟隨大眾嗎，再留長一次試試看？」

很明顯是哄騙的語氣，可是太一很清楚這套對大和特別有效，金髮青年如同他預料之中沒有立刻拒絕，只是面有難色，有些遲疑的説：「……你喜歡？」

「恩。」直白的點頭。

「為什麼？」又問。

「什麼為什麼？因為好看所以喜歡啊。」

「為什麼現在才講？」

太一頓了頓，他知道接下來要説的答案對大和有些不公平，但是是實話：「……你那時候和空在交往。」

為什麼説不公平？

因為此時大和臉上露出了愧疚的表情。

「不想讓空覺得我影響你，所以不敢説。」他補上。

八神太一有時候覺得自己也是滿殘酷的，為了私心，他並沒有在答案後方添加照理來說應該要配合的安慰話語，反而是加重了攻擊力。

果然，片刻後，在大和重新提起筆繼續寫題，太一也終於讀完一個段落時，一直低著頭的金髮青年終於回道：「頭髮的事情……我會考慮看看。」

以石田大和的語言來説，那就是答應的意思了。

太一知道自己的嘴角帶著微笑：「謝謝。」

＊

把頭髮留長並不難，但要留到可以剪成好看的樣子就不是那麼容易，短髮要看起來有精神，都會把層次打得很薄，現在為了要回到先前國中時期髮尾微捲底層厚實的造型就必須讓整體留長更多，期間還得一直整裡才不會顯得太過邋遢，過長的劉海只要每次睡醒就會亂翹也是一個很大的煩惱，早上起床都得多花很多時間梳理。一向外觀引人注目的大和也為此受到各種閒言閒語的煩擾，有些人只是純粹好奇過問，當然也有些不太好聽的話被傳出，短短一個多月左右的時間好幾次太一自己都反悔了忍不住開口勸大和放棄，大和似乎也從太一的表情中看出了愧疚（所謂風水輪流轉）。

很奇特的是，金髮青年並沒有趁機找台階下，結束這個彷彿是現任與前任對象之間沒什麼意義的對抗。

太一不知道戀人是怎麼想的，事實上這算是他第一次在大和面前表態自己對於大和前任兼兩人青梅的想法，還有當時看著他們在一起真正的心情，

也許就是因為他很少説出口吧，大和才會覺得這短短的對話如此重要，才會在這麼小的事情上如此堅持。

在這樣的過程中看著大和的髮型越來越回歸國中時期的樣子，太一的心底湧上了說不出的滿足感。

＊

發現長髮的其他用途，是從一個看似毫不相關的契機開始的。

球賽後體育場的休息室陸陸續續有人走出，可能是因為成績不如預期，沖過澡換回日常服之後的隊員們不像往常一般的精神，每個都苦著臉，和隊友隨意道別後紛紛各自離去，坐在門外椅子上等待太一出來的大和利用時間戴著耳機在音樂軟體裡快速跳著一首接一首的歌，為下一次樂團發表的選曲做準備，同時數著人數，發現球員似乎都快走光了卻一直沒見著男友的身影。

「先前在賽場上留下來被教練訓話了，我出來的時候還在淋浴間呢。」問了個唯一算的上認識的球員，對方這樣告訴他。

大和起身，確定周遭沒什麼人了，伸手推開門走進休息室。

太一的運動包隨意地丟在中間板凳上，不見人影。

鎖上休息室的們，大和拔下耳機，把自己的東西也放到了板凳上，走到淋浴間的門口，聽著裡面稀稀落落的水聲，雙手插在口袋靠著牆等待。

直到花灑關上，又安靜了幾秒，最後是門簾被拉開的聲音，太一光著腳踩著濕滑的瓷磚地距離門口越來越近，推開休息室的門那一刻，大和伸出手。

「哇！」足球隊隊長發出了沒什麼男子氣概的驚叫，被大和拉到牆邊吻了上去。

熟悉的氣息和顏色讓太一知道自己並不是被什麼變態襲擊了，剛洗完澡皮膚仍然濕漉漉的，面對衣著完整的大和，太一有些不知所措，到底是該抱上去還是開乖乖站好拿不定主意，反射性地回應大和的吻，被抵在牆上也不怎麼能動，想了想抬起手扣住對方的後腦來引導自己想要的角度。

親了幾秒，懷裡的人突然手撐著牆後退，表情有些不滿：「專心點。」

太一一臉無語地看著他：「老大我全身都濕的一直滴水要怎麼專心？」説完還比了比大和身上沾著點點水漬的上衣：「你確定不先讓我穿個衣服嗎？」

翻了個白眼，大和扯下掛在太一肩上的毛巾，開始動手幫戀人擦乾：「為什麼不弄好再出來？」

「我想説外面大概沒人了，這裡空氣比較乾燥嘛。」無辜的語氣，太一乖乖站好不動：「你怎麼進來了？」

「聽説你被教練訓話。」毛巾擦過肩膀：「看你可憐來安慰一下。」

「那還真是謝了。」估計是心情真的不太好，太一的回話底下帶著些諷刺：「那群傢伙有心思説我閒話為什麼在球場上不認真一點？」

大和愣了愣，停下動作：「怎麼回事？」

「……」花了幾秒考慮要不要説，但已經起了個頭現在不講清楚估計大和會生氣的：「山崎和川島在開場前吵架了，上半場還一直鬧脾氣不傳球，教練訓我沒管好他們……反正這種鳥事也不是第一次，習慣了。」

説著説著才發現大和又開始親他了，趁著幫他擦頭髮，拉著毛巾靠在他的耳邊，用嘴唇輕輕地磨過耳骨：「就這樣？」

太一嘆了口氣：「你沒進場對吧？因為他倆一直在較勁，西村主動要去接球結果和敵方球員撞上，我們沒事，對方有事，救護車都來了停在外面，我以為你看見了。」

低沉的聲線從喉嚨裡輕蔑地哼了聲：「難怪剛才他們出來每個人都一臉心虛，我還以為是比分太慘。」大和沿路從耳邊往下吻到了鎖骨：「送醫院了？有多嚴重？」

「説跌倒的時候壓到了手腕，最好的情況只是扭了，最壞的話搞不好折了或是韌帶受傷，後續還不知道，晩點還要去醫院聽報告呢，教練叫我帶著西村過去賠罪。」大和已經移到了自己的胸前，太一背靠著牆放鬆身體，再度抬起手放到了對方的後頸上，手指輕輕捲起柔軟的髮尾：「真是超級火大，山崎和川島就這樣給我跑了，這種莫名其妙的事情到底還要再來幾次？」

「我陪你去？」説到這的時候大和已經曲起膝蓋蹲了下去，嘴唇吻過剛運動完線條明顯的腹部肌肉，接著探出舌沿著人魚線往下舔。

「別吧，那場面不會好看的……唔，大和……」話説到一半，自己半勃的性器就被戀人握到手裡，太一放在對方後頸的手指收了收，將金髮穿過指尖：「你不用特意……」

「説過了。」舌頭舔過前端：「看你可憐安慰一下。」説完張口將越來越硬挺的肉柱放到嘴裡。

照理來說此時應該沒什麼心情的太一發現下身才剛被戀人含住就完全硬了，似乎是比完賽的腎上腺素還沒退去，扣在對方後腦的手指來不及細想就整個收緊，偏長的金髮糾纏在指縫中，大和只含住了他的一半，正在用手握著根部前後挪動，嘴裡的舌頭順著紋路舔過褶皺，弄了幾下他往後退開，用舌尖挑逗了頭部。

太一閉上眼，對戀人難得的主動服務感到一絲興奮，這時候應該是要專心享受才是，但腦袋像是背叛他一樣，先前比賽的煩躁感一直揮之不去，一想起那些幼稚隊員的所作所為心底就一股火氣往上冒，指尖一不小心就用上了力氣。

頭髮似乎被扯痛的大和在下方發出了一聲含糊的抗議。

「抱歉！」瞬間回過神來，太一睜開眼低下頭，鬆手道歉的同時原以為會收到來自大和的瞪視，沒想到戀人並沒有看他，仍然專注地舔著，柔軟的舌頭帶著濕潤的唾液抹過性器下方，眼簾半闔，很認真地注視著自己正在服侍的器官，金色的睫毛偶爾微微顫動，太一突然感覺到更大一股火從身體內竄出，這次並不是憤怒。

彷彿像是在挑戰一樣，大和就一直持續這樣隔靴搔癢般的挑逗行為，知道太一正在看自己也不願抬眼，握著根部移動的速度也很緩慢，先前明明説要安慰現在卻一副消極的樣子。

太一突然理解了什麼。

手掌攤開，重新扣住對方的後腦。

不在意有沒有扯到大和頭髮，他看見下方的人皺了一下眉，太一的手往後拉，迫使大和的嘴離開自己，他低沉著聲音開口：「看著我。」

金色的眼簾終於抬起，湛藍的眼珠子正看著自己，面無表情卻又十分專注。

「張嘴。」他聽到自己這樣説。

已經濕潤的鮮紅嘴唇聽從命令微微打開，可以從那之中看到先前舔著自己的柔軟舌頭，太一只覺得腦袋熱的發脹，分身也是，空出的手握住自己的性器往大和的嘴唇上推。

下方的人沒有反抗，帶著令人強烈的興奮和些微的罪惡感，把分身頭部推進戀人口中，大和仍然看著自己沒有絲毫移動，就像聽話的人偶一樣。

稍微挺腰，手掌用了點力把大和往自己的方向按，看著性器漸漸深入，拓開對方的口腔，被濕熱的溫度包裹著，即使進入了一半大和還是維持著先前的樣子，安分的張著嘴不主動也不抵抗，絕對控制的快感讓他更加興奮，太一沒有停下，他感覺到大和主動的放鬆了喉嚨，嘴唇緩慢地往胯部靠近，最終還是有些不忍心，太一稍微放鬆了力道，可是大和依然看著他，眼神因為生理上的不適而有些失焦，但眼底仍充斥著滿溢的情愫。

放開根部的手輕撫過大和的臉頰，像是安慰，下方的人乖巧的閉上眼接受安撫後又睜開，最後的一點距離是大和自己完成的，他緩緩向前推進，直到太一的性器整根沒入了喉嚨裡。

不用想也知道那肯定不舒服，但是他就這樣停在那裡，沒有後退，太一只覺得自己腦袋爆炸。

控制與破壞的慾望如此強烈，他知道大和也鼓勵自己這樣做，手掌收緊扯著大和後腦的髮根稍微拉開後又挺腰撞入對方嘴裡，下方的人終於受不了閉上眼發出了聲音，太一沒有停下動作，按著大和的後腦就開始抽插，頭部頂到喉嚨裡面，連那細細的嗚咽都被堵著模糊不清，金色的睫毛尾端被擠出些許淚珠，太一用指腹輕輕抹過，他看著戀人，跪在地上安分的手撐著地面，就這樣張著嘴仰頭讓自己操，眼睛偶爾會睜開注視自己，將全部心思都放在太一身上，與今日不受控制的球場成為對比，彷彿就在告訴太一這裡還有一項他可以完全掌控的事情，抓握在手裡的金髮在拉扯中變得亂七八糟，側著旁分的劉海有好幾絲垂落在湛藍的眼珠前方，沒有求饒也沒有取悅自身，若是太一沒有要求他就不會有動作，只有在太一頂得用力時發出了軟濡的哼聲。

抽插的速度越來越快，煩燥的心情隨著高漲的性欲被拋在腦後，遭受無妄之災的委屈也藉著此時心中湧上的愛意逐漸平復，摩娑在臉頰的手指幫大和撥開了劉海，接著收緊雙手捧著他的臉，一邊殘酷的侵入對方口腔又一邊像愛人一般憐惜撫摸，太一咬著牙控制自己不要低吼出聲，挺腰的動作隨著即將來臨的高潮開始紊亂，呼吸急促，腦中閃過了某種畫面，想要做點什麼給這彷彿獎勵或安慰的性事畫上句點。

他在高潮前退開。

大和依然跪在那裏沒有動，太一心想他是知道的。

甚至被暴力操過而痠疼的嘴都沒有闔上，舌頭微微吐出淌在下唇，大和的視線目不轉睛地盯著上方的太一。

深棕色與水藍色對上，太一握著自己的性器抽動手，他看見白濁的精液從前端噴出，沾染在那純潔的金色與白色上，大和反射性地眨眼。

瀏海、睫毛、鼻尖、臉頰、舌頭。

放下手的時候大和的臉上全是自己的體液，太一粗喘著氣，感覺高漲的性致慢慢平復下來，心中的滿足感無法比喻，同時也爆發了無限愧疚。

他迅速蹲下身：「別動，我幫你擦。」

説完就拿起被丟在一邊的毛巾，回過頭時發現大和正在揉著下巴，太一不知道自己的表情立刻就垮了下來，被大和看在眼底：「沒事，只是有點酸。」

原本想減少太一的罪惡感，沒想到聲音啞著完全是反效果，太一捧著戀人的臉用半濕的毛巾輕輕拭過，大概是還沒從先前的權力轉移中恢復過來，大和就這樣安靜地坐在那裏給他弄，太一擦到一半忍不住靠過去吻他。

被太一親著親著大和似乎稍微回過神來，有些敷衍的哼了幾聲，之後推開太一問道：「你好點沒？」

「這是我該問你的吧……」張開雙臂把人抱住，太一心情有點複雜，想著眼前的人明明要唱歌卻不珍惜自己的喉嚨，但對方是為了自己，若真説把話出口也不太對，突然間又鬱悶了起來，臉埋在大和肩上當縮頭烏龜。

被他抱在懷裡的人納悶著怎麼突然又不開心了，想不出原因只能無奈地説道：「去穿衣服吧，不是要去醫院？」

兩人從地上爬起身，大和走到鏡子前整理自己有些凌亂的衣著和頭髮，太一則是從包裡翻出了學校制服，原本是有準備私服的，只是要去醫院見對方教練和家長總不能穿的太邋遢，只好連領帶都拿出來，想著接下來還有得受的就忍不住嘆氣。

「西村人呢？不是要和你一起去？」大和從鏡子裡瞄了他一眼。

「我跟他約在醫院呢。」扣好襯衫，開始和領帶奮戰，繞了幾次，大概是放在包裡的時候壓折到了，角度一直歪掉。

大和走過去從太一手裡把東西抽了出來：「若是對手真的傷的很重怎麼辦？」

「錢的部分保險會賠，也只能祈禱不要有後遺症，不過是正式道歉是免不了的，真的很嚴重可能下週還要去對方學校吧。」看著戀人幫自己打領帶，太一的視線落在大和臉上，幾條金髮黏在一起，應該是沒擦乾淨的精液黏在了上面，太一想伸手幫他撥，但大和卻不耐煩的別過頭。

「回去就洗澡了，別弄了。」似乎是鐵了心不讓太一煩惱，又補了一句：「你敢對我道歉試試看。」

張了張嘴又閉上，太一想了想，等大和整理好領帶，靠了上去，貼在他唇邊輕聲説：「我愛你。」

換了個角度輕吻回去，大和向後退開，拍了拍他的領口：「好了，走吧，快點把事情解決。」

「你要一起？別吧，場面一定很難堪的。」拿起板凳上的包掛到間上。

大和似乎有些猶豫，思考了一陣最後決定：「不然結束後來我家？我先回去做點吃的。」

「也行。」兩人往門口走去：「不過隨便煮就好……其實沒什麼胃口。」

出了休息室，外面已經完全沒有人影了，過了傍晚時間天色也暗了下來，太一又開始後悔：「……想想還是算了，去醫院弄完都不知道幾點，你別等了我們明天學校見吧？」

這種磨磯的做法完全不像自己，平常不管做什麼都勇往直前的選召隊長只覺得心裡堵的慌，才意識到先前球場上的事情到底給自己多少影響。

另一邊大和沒回話，只是拿出手機看了看時間，太一就站在那兒看他想。

片刻後大和突然就撥起電話來了。

「喂，老爸？你今晚回來嗎？……恩，沒事，今天太一可能會住我們家，行吧？……早上我再送換洗衣物過去給你？啊，好，晚安。」掛斷後面無表情地看著太一：「解決了。」

……也太霸道。

鬱悶的心情又放鬆了一些，這大概就是自己戀人的魅力，像這樣被石田大和無微不至的照顧時，八神太一常常會覺得自己完全就是世界上最幸福的人，當然，待會進醫院裡的他肯定不是，不過至少現在此時此刻真的太過美好，沒有再説什麼，上前一步把人抱了抱，離開前他後退著揮手：「我待會再打回家説一聲外宿的事，結束後傳訊息給你？」

大和沒有回，只是擺了擺手，就往校門另一邊走去了，頭也不回。

＊

説隨便煮煮，大和也就真的隨便煮煮了，沒有特地去買菜，只是把家裡剩的料翻一翻，最終決定弄個蛋包飯就好，調味好的飯悶在鍋裡放著，混著高湯的蛋液放在冰箱裡，等太一回來就可以直接煎起來上桌，還順便煮了味噌湯放在爐子上，早早把東西準備好大和洗了個澡換了居家服後在客廳沙發坐下，翻出筆記本和耳機繼續規劃樂團發表的歌曲，在紙上抄抄寫寫，偶爾哼著歌想像了一下效果，確認了一下樂器配置和調音問題，最終排列好把檔案傳到了社團群組上給其他人過目已經是一小時後了，太一還沒回來。

皺起眉頭，大和想著是不是該找下一件事做，手機突然連續振動，發現是年級群組突然積極地開始聊天，大和好奇就刷了一下，才看到是在討論先前球賽的影片。

對球賽本身沒興趣，但想到今天自己男友遭遇的事，大和決定點開來看，果然是針對今天事件剪輯過的，完全不需要尋找，他看著畫面裡太一辛苦的指揮，球員相撞時的慘狀，戀人努力忍耐煩躁的心情維持場面秩序的樣子，還有那幾個給他添亂的球員，影片下的討論跳出了一句：『八神是不是管不動球隊了？該換隊長了嗎？』

別回，不要回，冷靜。大和閉上眼在心裡默念。

深呼吸幾次，螢幕跳出了另一則通知，太一終於傳來了事情處理好的訊息。

十五分鐘後到。

起身把客廳收拾了下，大和去房間拿出太一放在自己這裡的備用睡衣和盥洗用具放在床上，看了看時間走進廚房開伙熱湯，拿出盤子先把悶著的飯盛上，此時門鈴響起。

「直接進來！」他對著外頭喊了聲：「進門記得鎖。」

邊聽著大門被打開的聲音，大和熱了鍋準備煎蛋，抽油煙機的轟鳴聲蓋住了靠進自己的腳步聲，突然有雙手從後方環抱住他的腰，大和差點沒忍住把手裡的鍋掀了。

「嚇死了，你倒是出個聲啊。」

抱怨的同時手上仍在動作，熟悉的氣息讓他有點放鬆，只是太一抱住他之後就一直把臉埋在他的肩裡沒有説話，煎完第一份蛋放在飯上的大和突然開始擔心。

「幹嘛了？對方罵你們了？很嚴重？」

連續丟了三個問話的同時用筷子捲著鍋裡的蛋液讓它保持半熟滑順的口感，大和一邊看著外皮慢慢煎熟一邊等待著，直到第二份做好了都沒有得到回應。

關火放下廚具，終於可以轉身：「到底怎了，為什麼都不說——」話還沒問完，終於看見男友的大和突然冷下臉：「這誰弄的？」

比起八神太一有些陰鬱的表情，大和首先看到的是他左臉頰上一條泛著血的劃痕和有些腫起青紫的眼角。

看上去不是拳頭，但肯定是某個人的手造成的。

被問話的人很明顯心情不好，但又不想對戀人發脾氣所以只是別過臉，喃喃地説道：「對手隊員的姊姊，這條大概是指甲刮的。」看著大和張口又要說什麼，太一趕緊補上：「不是對我的，原本是要打在西村臉上，我只是……習慣性的……」

習慣性地幫人擋刀是吧，大和在內心嘆了口氣。

他們這群選召從小養成的壞習慣，就是遇到危險的事情總是會控制不住自己跳出來站在前方。

把兩盤熱騰騰的蛋包飯塞到太一手裡：「放到餐桌上。」

説完往冰箱走去，從冷凍櫃裡翻出了冰袋，又去浴室拿了條毛巾。

回到廚房，看見太一正在找餐具，大和站在他背後命令：「去坐好。」

「我只是臉上掛彩，又不是不能做事。」太一不耐煩的回道，從櫥櫃裡拿出碗準備要盛湯。

大和皺起眉：「八神太一，你給我去餐桌上坐著。」

對方轉過來看了他一眼，似乎是從大和的表情中看出什麼，決定把碗筷放下回到餐桌邊，大和把他壓到座位上，冰袋遞到對方手裡。

太一接過之後，大和又去櫥櫃裡翻出了藥箱，棉棒沾了消毒擦拭過傷口，弄了點藥塗上，期間兩人都沒有説話，大和也只是安靜的做事，創口貼把細小的劃痕蓋上後，太一乖巧的拿起冰袋放在眼角。

「嘶——」控制不住瞇起眼，稍微習慣疼痛後才終於可以穩穩地把冰袋貼著，手舉久了會痠，太一把手肘靠到餐桌上。

大和端著盛好的湯和餐具回來，兩人對坐著吃飯。

飯吃了兩口就吃不動了，但是是大和煮的，太一也不想要浪費，勉強又多吃了幾口蛋，大和看他這樣，無奈地嘆了口氣：「診斷結果有這麼糟？為什麼就動手了。」

「……説是韌帶斷裂，要手術。」太一悶悶不樂的説，右手握著筷子把煎的金黃的蛋切割成好幾小塊，左手仍然抓著冰袋放在眼角邊：「説術後完全恢復的機率只有七成，而且只要換季就會痠痛，要長期復健，對方出社會的姊姊和他感情很好，一氣之下就……」

大和望著他，把戀人的表情、眼神裡複雜愧疚的情緒都看在眼底，花了很多時間思考，視線最終還是停留壓著冰袋的傷口上。

良久，他輕聲開口：「這一下，若是打到你的眼睛，知道有什麼後果嗎？」

太一握著筷子的手指緊了緊。

大和垂下眼簾，感覺自己也失去了食慾：「我知道你愧疚，但我認為你不應該把責任都擔在自己肩上。」

「……抱歉。」

「沒什麼好道歉的，我説了不要對我道歉。」

「……恩。」太一沉默著回答，過一會兒又補上：「讓你擔心了……對不起。」

大和看著他的表情有些複雜。

又回頭吃了幾口，太一勉強把湯喝下，大和看著剩飯想著乾脆弄成明天中午便當好了，此時太一放在客廳的手機響起。

看著男友去接電話的背影，大和也起身到廚房拿了保鮮盒，把剩飯都裝進盒裡。

客廳那裡傳來了對話。

「……西村已經回去了，他當然心情不好，沒有人在這種時後心情會好的吧？……是，當然不用賠錢，你以為保險是做什麼用——哈？你再說一次？」

音量逐漸大起來，大和停下手上動作望了過去。

冰袋已經被放下，球隊隊長單手插著腰，一手拿著手機，太一的背影看上去肩膀十分僵硬：「——你在跟我開玩笑？搞出了這種事情現在講退出？你有沒有考慮過西村的心情——這不是負責的問題！賽季還沒完你現在鬧這齣是給誰添亂！？我是要上哪找人來補……我偏心？我是隊長我對山崎偏心做什麼？我是為了球隊全體——川島你這傢伙是有什麼毛病！？」

大和走了過去。

太一的音量降了下來，口氣也變了，插著腰的手在空中比劃了什麼，急切地説道：「——這和去年的事情完全沒關係，你們私事我根本懶得管，我也不在意高一的時候誰和誰交往過誰搶誰女朋友好嗎？你為什麼要把——大和！？」

電話被搶走，太一完全措手不及，他瞪大眼睛看著戀人與自己對視的同時對著手機那端冷冷的説：「很晚了，太一要休息了，你如果覺得自己做錯事要負責就給我安靜點，不要再打來煩他了。」

説完就當著太一的面直接把電話掛了。

才意識到發生什麼的太一激動的喊到：「大和！」伸手就要搶回手機：「你不能就這樣掛了，川島説他要退隊——」

抬高手，大和後退一步：「那就讓他退啊。」

「不行啊！下週還有比賽，我現在要去哪裡找人來補？還我——」

「反正他在球場上也只是在添亂，你們又不是沒有替補。」

「替補之所以是替補就是因為他的實力沒辦法一直在場上，快還我！」

在爭執與搶奪之中大和被逼到了沙發邊緣，兩人推擠著最後大和被壓到了沙發上，連帶著抓著他肩膀的太一也跌了上去，下方的人發出了聲悶哼，聽到聲音的太一慌張的撐起身體，動作太急，受傷瘀青的臉頰撞到沙發椅背，粗口忍不住喊出：「靠，痛死我——你有沒有怎樣？」他緊張地看向被自己壓住的大和，才緩過氣的人剛睜開眼，湛藍的眼珠子從睫毛縫隙中出現，先前激動的爭執讓白皙的臉頰下透著粉紅，太一看著他散落在沙發枕頭上彷彿光一樣的柔順金髮，有些恍神。

手機隨意地丟到一邊，大和扯著太一的領帶往下拉，仰起頭就吻了上去。

回過神來就在接吻了，太一呆愣地想著，前一刻還因為男友長的太好看而當機，下一秒他閉上眼用力地回吻，不知道為什麼這個吻用上了牙齒，兩人像是在較勁一樣，拚了命想要讓對方感受到某種疼痛，卻又馬上怕讓人受傷一般探出舌頭安撫，太一左手緊抓住大和的後腦讓他往上朝著自己貼來，想把人揉進自己身體裡，想要他，煩躁的情緒裡只剩下這個念頭，扯著頭髮的手開始用力，嘴裡吃下的是大和的呻吟。

呻吟裡聽出了痛，可是抓著自己領帶的手卻沒有推拒，就像先前在體育館一樣，太一從大和的舉動中感受到了戀人對自己的奉獻。

想要上他，想要操他，想要把他壓著幹，此時的太一只想要宣洩快要爆炸的情感，那或許是整個下午到現在暴躁鬱悶的情緒，又或是此時此刻滿腔的愛意。

吻不知道何時停下了，太一喘著氣，額頭抵著大和的，他們對視著，被緊緊壓住的柔順金髮夾雜在視線之間，被泛著水光的藍色眼瞳映照著，和金色睫毛混在一起。

真的太好看了。

恍惚間發現大和的手在動，細長白皙的手指用緩慢的動作解下了太一的領帶，從衣領間抽出，大和把領帶纏繞在手指上捲了捲整理起來，太一手撐著沙發，在上方入迷地看著。

最後，領帶被遞到了自己眼前。

「……」太一張了張口，想説點什麼。

你確定？你願意？可以嗎？

依然是那套面無表情，但他從戀人的眼神中看見了回答。

太一直起身坐了起來，把大和壓在身下，他接過對方遞來的領帶，先反握住大和的右手，再往沙發另一邊摸索著拉過大和的左手，將手腕併攏再一起，太一低下頭吻了吻大和手心與手腕的關節處，將領帶纏繞了上去。

綁緊時視線與大和對上，他在那裏面看到了全然的信任。

真是要敗給他了，太一忍不住想著，他俯下身，重新吻上大和的嘴唇，這次是黏膩的纏綿，彼此都知道這是暴風雨前的寧靜，像是享受著最後的溫柔時光，大和配合太一的節奏緩慢舔吻著，壓在上方的人一邊整理著思緒，考慮接下來要怎麼做，考慮 **自己** 想要怎麼做。

他需要控制，經歷過如此失控的一個下午和傍晚，他強烈的需要控制住某些東西。

很明顯是感受到氣氛的轉變，大和往後退開了些，太一起身，他開口，聽見自己冰冷的聲音：「轉過去。」

一手拉過大和的腰幫助他轉身，上方的人繼續説道：「跪著，趴下，趴好別動。」

手肘抵著沙發椅墊，被綁住的手腕枕在扶手上，太一看著跪趴在沙發上的人，他伸出手往大和的後頸壓下，看著對方乖巧地順著低下頭，直到額頭抵在被綁起的手腕上，長髮蓋住了大半張臉。

腰臀翹起，沒有絲毫晃動，完全臣服的姿勢。

累積到快爆發的挫敗感終於平復了些，太一站起身，又補了一次：「不准動。」

説完就放著人不管去了大和的房間，他從床頭櫃裡撈出了潤滑劑。

視線掃過了擺在一旁的保險套，平常會顧慮清理麻煩而會使用的東西，此時的他突然想就這樣放任不管，他知道外面的人會同意他。

回到客廳後，果然沙發上的人依然維持著自己命令的姿勢，太一的手按上大和的背，把人又往下壓了些，看著大和隨著自己的指揮折下腰抬起下身的動作，心底湧上滿足感，他拉下對方在家時習慣穿的運動棉褲，連著裡面的內褲一起脫了，扯下後隨手丟到一旁地上，太一打開了潤滑的蓋子。

跪在大和身後，太一用自己的腿稍微把下方的人雙腿又撐開了些，把大和背上的衣服往前推，露出肩胛骨後讓布料堆積在肩膀處，骨感的後背、凹陷的腰，白皙渾圓的臀部，美好的景色在面前一覽無遺，太一癡迷地看著，心裡想著的卻是各種蹂躪對方的殘酷方式。

潤滑的瓶口對上股間因為呼吸而微微張合的穴口，他毫不留情地把冰冷的膠狀液體擠了進去。

不意外地感覺到下方的人突然僵直身體，那溫差太大，看著被突破的入口因為刺激而收緊，太一持續擠壓著瓶身，直到開始有塞不住的透明膠體從旁邊液出。

把空瓶丟到了茶几上，太一直接插入了一根手指，臉埋在沙發上的大和倒抽了口氣，將潤滑仔細地塗抹在內壁上，太一緩緩的撫過大和體內的褶皺，著魔般地看著潤滑從穴口內被動作擠出，又多加了根手指把液體重新塞入，隨著體溫與摩擦的動作漸漸變熱，下方的人也開始喘氣，感受著內壁收縮，太一又加了第三根手指。

無視著對方腿間開始發漲的性器，太一專注地開拓後方，將塞入對方體內的手指微微撐開，大和發出了顫抖的低吟，併攏手指後往熟悉的位置按去，戀人喉嚨裡的音調突然間拔高。

最喜歡那低沉的嗓音因為自己而控制不住變調的時候了，抵在敏感處的手指用著緩慢的頻率持續按壓又放鬆，大和的腰完全軟了下來，被刺激到大腿都在顫抖著，太一仍然繼續著動作，大和腿間的性器開始滴下透明的腺液，感覺到大和已經受不了想要往前躲閃，太一開口命令：「説了不准動。」

懲罰性的加重了些力道和速度，下方的人被欺負到發出了難受的嗚咽，臉埋在手肘裡整個肩膀都縮緊在一起，被綁著的雙手手指緊緊抓握著沙發扶手，雙腿已經撐不住自己的體重，太一一手扶著他的臀部固定角度，摒棄了平常會立刻湧上的心疼和不忍，殘忍又堅定地就只攻擊前列腺，完全不給大和緩衝和轉移注意的可能，被尖銳的刺激到腦袋發暈，大和根本沒發現自己的呻吟已經夾雜著哭聲，手指拉扒著沙發布料，直到整個人僵直住，腿間的性器前端緩緩的湧出了一股接著一股半透明的液體。

太一抽出手指，俯下身，整個人覆蓋在大和身上，撥開戀人耳邊的金髮吻著，一手撫過大和的後背和腰間輕輕按揉，一手拉過大和撐的太久痠痛的雙腿併攏起來，前列腺高潮太過刺激，結束後大和幾乎是躺在沙發上喘不過氣，又可能是哭的緩不過來，整個人癱軟在那裡，太一稍微換了個角度想看清大和的臉。

再次伸手撥開金髮，湛藍的眼瞳有些渙散，半張臉埋在被綁住的手臂裡，但還是努力地在水光中回望了身上的人。

實在是太犯規，太一只覺得心臟要融化，他往大和的眼角吻去。

安撫了一陣似乎差不多了，太一起身開始解襯衫脫制服，大和就趴在那裏看著他，把褲子脫下的時候就盯著太一硬挺的那兒毫不掩飾地瞧，都弄好後太一回到沙發上，拉著大和的腿讓對方舒服點仰躺好，接著就探出手打算解開對方手腕上的領帶。

沒想到大和的手竟然往後挪了些。

有些驚訝的與他對視，大和仍然是那同樣安靜的表情，但意思很明確，讓太一給他繼續綁著，此時此刻太一的腦中已經完全不記得下午那些事件和意外了，滿腦子思考到底該怎麼形容自己對戀人的愛意，可能沒有任何語言可以表達吧，握著大和併攏的雙手往上提，讓雙手高舉頭頂放回到沙發扶手上，俯瞰著大和，最先映入眼簾的是散開在戀人腦後椅墊上的一整圈金髮。

像是天使光環。

分開大和的雙腿擠入他身體之間，太一一手提起大和的左腿架到自己肩膀上，大和的視線集中在太一的臉上，彷彿太一對自己做什麼都不重要，只要能一直這樣看著，被制伏雙手躺在那裏，全然的臣服。

似乎是兩人相識到現在第一次。

一直都是平等的對抗，即使在床上，一邊做著還一邊吵架或競爭對他們來說是家常便飯，就算分了上下，那也只是純粹體位而已，對於享受歡愉這件事，他們是平等的，可是今天從體育館開始，權力就一直是掌控在太一手上，並不是他爭搶來的，是大和主動退讓的。

將性器擠入大和先前已經被完全開拓的後方，已經很熟悉角度，絲毫不費力地就頂到了最深，聽見大和從喉嚨裡被擠出的聲音，被灼熱的內壁包裹著，太一喘著氣，昏沉的腦袋思考自己和大和持續到現在的關係，挺動著腰，一手扣著肩上的腿，一手緊抓著大和的胯骨，毫無保留的大力抽插。

從小就極度契合，無論是心靈上又或是身體上，看似完全相反，但合在一起就是完美搭配，學校、生活、甚至是在戰場，每一次合體進化，兩人一起站在數碼獸的肩上時，看著奧米加獸左右手完全不同性質的武器，從他們各自的數碼獸搭檔演變而來，一起在戰鬥中擊敗了多少次敵人，就像他們自身，映照著兩人關係的本質。

太一敢說自己是在這世界上最了解大和的人，他相信大和也能説出相同的話。

互相填補了心靈逐漸長大，也經歷過各自探索的時期，直到交往後，兩人開始嘗試著做愛，最後演變成這樣高契合度的性關係，要説是命中注定，倒不如可以形容成渾然天成，他知道世界上有多少情侶、有多少婚姻都無法達成他們之間的心靈相通、身體契合，每一次當太一感覺自己與對方的相愛成度已經到了頂點時，很快又會再次被顛覆。

就像現在。

在性事上完全的脆弱是第一次，躺在沙發上的大和半睜著眼，瞳孔裡完全沒有焦距，隨著太一的頂撞晃動身體，嗓子都快喊啞了卻沒有自覺，承受著戀人帶給他的痛苦與歡愉，最初的目的就只是為了安撫太一在外受到的不平和委屈，這樣簡單直白的念頭，做法是如此純粹，太一知道這輩子不可能會有別人了，這樣對待自己的人，只要有石田大和在自己身邊，其他都不重要了，衝撞的頻率開始不穩，他伸出手握住大和半勃的性器，太過敏感的前列腺被自己的分身頂著，促使著之前已經發洩過的地方又流出了點什麼，太一收緊了手指，太過刺激讓大和的叫聲再度提高，大概是真的到達極限，今晚第一次從大和的口中聽到了求饒，那話語小聲到若是太一沒有靠過去就幾乎無法聽見，他低下身子吻上去安慰著，放開手撐住椅背，幾次沒有章法和節奏的挺腰之後終於洩在了大和的身體裡。

＊

大和知道自己會暈過去是可以預期的。

但是趴在他身上就直接睡著的太一是大和沒有料想到的，不算寬敞的沙發上疊著兩個人就這樣躺了一個多小時毫無知覺，全身已經不能用痠痛來形容，努力運轉著腦袋思考了幾秒，想了想太一踢了一下午的比賽又去了醫院又是整路心靈上疲勞轟炸，就這樣做完睡著也不是那麼意外了。

轉頭望向牆上的時鐘，才不到九點。

身體疲憊但精神超好的大和暫時不打算起身，挪動手才發現手腕還被綁著，這就有些尷尬了，看樣子不叫醒太一不行，用手肘拐了拐身上的人：「起來，別睡了。」

……啞成這樣的嗓子，真精彩。

趴在自己身上的人睡眼惺忪，大和就這樣看著他從完全迷茫到突然驚醒，笨蛋男友不知道意識到什麼突然驚叫一聲（本日第二次，毫無男子氣概），想要撐起手，結果一個重心不穩就滾到地上。

撞出了巨響，也不知道這次又會是哪裡出現瘀青。

家裡的冰袋好像用掉了剛才。

大和躺在那裏思考著，直到太一慌張的幫自己解領帶，他看著對方糾結愧疚複雜懊悔的眼神，原本就是不想看到這臉才搞出前面這套，想著這樣做完應該就可以讓戀人一整天可憐兮兮的表情消失，現在看來是失敗了。

無奈的嘆氣，雙手終於解放的大和直接無視太一重複的道歉，拉過對方的肩膀就吻了上去，反正講什麼都沒有用，讓他閉嘴比較快。

親完後指揮太一去浴室放洗澡水，大和重新撿起先前被自己丟在地上太一的手機，從對話紀錄中找到了川島的號碼。

然後在地上的棉褲口袋裡翻到自己的手機。

『川島是吧？我是石田。』

他對著號碼發送了訊息。

『我知道你高一暗戀的女生是誰，是C班的井戶吧？短髮的那個。』

大和稍微想了想，最後決定簡單一點。

『待在球隊把賽季好好踢完，我就讓她每一場比賽都坐在觀眾席乖乖看到結束，如果你不踢完，我就保證她畢業前不會跟你說上任何一句話，你考慮好再回覆我，還有，明天一早團練前去對太一道歉。』

浴室那邊傳來太一的聲音，喊著熱水已經放好了。

大和丟下手機起身，還沒走到浴室就聽見了背後傳來的訊息鈴聲。

『一言為定。』

END

**Author's Note:**

> 說真的，我完全不知道我在寫什麼。  
> 算了，累了（嘆氣）


End file.
